


The 10 Things I Hate About You

by sstwinz



Category: Total Drama
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwinz/pseuds/sstwinz
Summary: After being disqualified from a challenge, Courtney ends up alone with Duncan, which is one of her worst nightmares. She decides this would be a good time to tell him the 10 things she hates most about him. It’ll all go fine, as long as he doesn’t talk to her.Originally written in 2015!





	The 10 Things I Hate About You

Courtney woke up to a beautiful morning. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and there were no other annoying contestants to wake her up. Wait a second. There were no other contestants in the cabin!!! Courtney shot up, accidentally smashing her head on the bunk above hers. Where was everyone??? A sinking feeling grew in her stomach. She got dressed in record time, yanking on her olive capris and grey shirt. She rushed outside without even brushing her hair. Chris was sitting outside of her cabin on a lounge chair, drinking some kind of exotic drink through a crazy straw. He chuckled a little when he saw her. “I was wondering when you would wake up.”

Courtney couldn’t even muster up a glare for the host. “Where is everyone?” she asked, panicked.

Chris grinned. “Surprise dawn challenge. Guess you didn’t get the memo.”

Her cabin must have not woken her up on purpose! She knew they all hated her, but not that much! It must have been because she had been winning every challenge since the merge. She knew that most of them would love to kick her off of the island. Courtney started scheming, trying to figure out how she could catch up with the others. From the sun, it looked like it was about ten a.m. right now. If it was some kind of race, maybe she could catch up. She was pretty fast when she needed to be.

Chris chuckled again. “Oh, yeah. You woke up so late that you’re disqualified from today’s challenge. Sorry!” he said, not sounding sorry at all.

“What?!? You can’t disqualify me!!!”

“Oh yes I can! Now go join the other disqualified camper in the arts and crafts cabin. I have important things I need to get back to.” As she stormed off, he took another sip of his drink.

As she was walking, Courtney figured it out. She was leaving the island, tonight. Disqualified competitors were still eligible to be voted off. And almost everyone left completely hated her. She was going to leave, just because the jerks in her cabin wouldn’t wake her up. She was about halfway to the arts and crafts cabin when a thought struck her so suddenly that she stopped walking.

There was another disqualified camper?

Courtney half walked, half ran the rest of the way to the small cabin. Her heart was pounding and her mind was racing. She was risking spending hours alone with someone who probably hated her guts. Forget being kicked off, she might die! She ran through the remaining campers, trying to come up with someone who didn’t hate her. The only one she could think of was Zoey, but they didn’t talk that much. She didn’t think Zoey hated her though. But what if it was-

She pushed that thought out of her head. It would probably just be someone like Zoey, someone who would be okay with being cooped up with the infamous Courtney for most of the day. She tried to reassure herself, but her heart kept pounding for the rest of the walk.

When she got to the tiny cabin, Courtney hesitated. She almost considered just sitting outside all day, but she would probably get a bad sunburn. It was better to just get it over with. She sucked in a deep breath and opened the door.

The arts and crafts cabin was really small. There was only one table in it, surrounded by a few shelves with art supplies like paper and paint on them. And at the table sat him. His green Mohawk flashed in the light from the one small window as he carved a large piece of wood with a pocket knife. Courtney stood in the doorway, frozen like a deer in headlights. Her breath caught in her throat. She quickly decided that getting a third degree sunburn and possible skin cancer later in life definitely preferable to spending a few hours alone with Duncan. She began to back out of the cabin when Duncan looked up at her. He just grunted before turning back to his carving, but it was enough. Now that he had seen her, she was forced to stay. Courtney took a deep breath and stepped inside of the room. She gathered up a few pieces of paper and some markers and stiffly sat down across the table from the boy. He didn’t even glance up at her. She doodled broken hearts and stick figures with blue and green hair being stabbed. The silence between the two members of the room was suffocating.

After about half an hour, Courtney decided to try and break the silence. “So…” she said. “Why were you disqualified from the challenge?”

“It was stupid and I didn’t want to do it.”

“Oh.” He hadn’t even looked at her. The pair fell into silence again. Duncan’s carving began to take on a kind of spherical shape.

An hour later, Courtney had filled up nine pages with just doodles and was starting on her tenth. Duncan just kept carving the same piece of wood. It was pretty small by now, and wood shavings littered the table on his side. When he spoke, the brown haired girl nearly jumped. “Hey, Princess, can I ask you something?”

“Sure. What?” she answered hesitantly.

“Why do you hate me?” He met her eyes for the first time since she had come in.

Courtney nearly laughed out loud at this. “Why do I hate you??? Are you kidding me? I have an entire list of things!!”

Duncan looked just a little amused. “Let’s hear it then.”

Courtney cleared her throat. “Okay. Here are the 10 things I hate the most about you.

“Number one: you cheated on me."

Duncan smirked a little. “That one’s obvious.”

He was so heartless sometimes. And by sometimes, she meant most of the time.

“Do you want to hear this or not?” Without waiting for an answer, she continued. “Number two: you are a complete delinquent.” He had to nod his agreement to this one. “Three, you’re rude, and four, you’re obnoxious.” He nodded at these ones too. At this point, he had started carving again. Tiny flakes of wood fell onto the table. The sphere grew sharper at the bottom.

Courtney tried not to let this fluster her. “Number five: you’re a…” What had she planned to say here? “You’re a criminal,” she finished.

Duncan didn’t even pause in his carving. “You do realize that criminal means the same thing as delinquent, don’t you, Princess?” He was obviously enjoying her distress.

Courtney frowned. “That’s number six. You use pet names way too much.”

The green haired boy stopped carving for a moment to give her a sly smile. “You don’t like pet names, Princess? Sweetheart? Honey?” His smile kept growing and his sphere grew into two rounded sections on top.

“St-stop it!” Courtney said, shaking her head. He was messing with her, just like he had during their entire relationship. “Number seven:…” What was number seven? She went with the first thing that she could think of. “You cheated on me.”

Duncan moved to her side of the table. He leaned close to her ear and whispered, “You said that already.”

Courtney’s heart nearly jumped out of her chest. Some wood shavings fell onto her shoulder. She managed to make a small “Oh” with her vocal cords, which seemed like they had frozen up.

“Go on,” Duncan’s voice coached her. “You were on number eight.”

She cleared her throat again. “Right. Ok. Number eight. Yeah. Umm. Ok. Number eight,” she managed to stutter out. She mentally hit herself on the head.

“And what is number eight?” Why was he standing right next to her? He made it impossible for her to concentrate on anything!

“Ummm…” She couldn’t think. “Your hair,” she squeaked.

He looked very amused. “My hair?”

“Yes, your hair. It’s all…green. And that’s why I hate it. Because its…green.” She was floundering.

Duncan tapped her leg, still smiling. “Your capris are green.”

“Oh. Well, you know, they’re really more of an olive color, and…”

“Just move on. What’s number nine on your list?”

“Right. Number nine. Number nine is…” Duncan leaned his head close to hers. “You’re just so…” The light glinted off of his bright blue eyes and made his piercings shine.” “You’re so hot,” she finished, and then quickly clamped a hand over her mouth. “I didn’t say that.”

“Of course you didn’t.” Duncan grinned. “Now, come on. You’re on the last one. What’s number ten?”

“Number ten is…” Her breath came short. She couldn’t think. All she could see was Duncan, his face so close to hers. She grabbed his head and kissed him, hard. It was dizzying. She had forgotten how much she had missed that kiss. When they broke off, they were both panting. Courtney’s world was spinning, but in a good way. Duncan leaned his mouth down right next to her ear.

“Wow, Princess, from those reasons, it doesn’t sound like you hate me all that much. In fact, someone else might think that you still like me.”

Courtney shook her head quickly. “Well, they’d be wrong, because I definitely don’t. Not at all. In fact, I can’t even stand you.”

He leaned in and kissed her again, and her world melted. Afterwards, she looked down at the table, where a carved wooden heart was lying. She smiled, leaned close to Duncan’s ear, and whispered, “Well, maybe just a little.”


End file.
